Talk:Minor PCs in the Games
Two Acerolas On the contents menu. I'd fix it myself except I have better things to do right now than to deal with omg tables. Sleeping is one option.--OtakuD50 11:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed it. - Kuukai2 08:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Name Change Should these people really be called NPCs? They might not be party members but they're supposed to be PCs who are also playing the game. --CRtwenty 00:17, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking the title was a bit wrong, but I couldn't think of what we should call the real page? Do you have any ideas? Kulaguy 00:19, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::How bout BBS Posters :::... We're not talking about the BBS posters. If we were, it would be in the BBS area below us. Kulaguy 00:46, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::How about "List of Minor PCs"? Then we could also add in those one shot PCs that appear in story dungeons. --CRtwenty 02:28, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :::Good idea. I'll move it now. Kulaguy 02:42, 22 June 2006 (UTC) BBS NPCs Does this seemingly meaningless info deserve its own page? *01 *8ro *AB *Alf (never actually posted; coma victim) *Angel0sama *Armin *Baan *BakingPowder *Bao *BeanStalk *Black Dot *Black Knight *Caer *cappuccino *Celery *Chakra *Chestnuts *Chiezo *danZo *Ddongo *Dr. Calgari *E-ast *Flan *Gogemidro *GONTA *Gotzan *H *Hachibe *Hana-Yama *Haruna *Heril (Gardenia Fan Club) *Hiro-Kazu *HonestCircuit *Huey *Ingen *Jasu *jell-o *JING *Jodi *Kajimafugetu *Kamakura *Kamekichi *Kazir *KemRin *Kenji *Klo *Koenji *Kojiro *Kojiro- *Kope *Korm *kume-chi *Kutah *KYOUGOKU *Lanan *leopon *Level Shogun *MadMax *Magie *Marigan *marin *Marrrtin *MASH *Matah8 *MAX *Meg *Meria (Gardenia Fan Club) *Mewa *Miharu *Mikaraya *MIKE *Ming *Misaki *Misato *Mocchi *Moeri (Gardenia Fan Club) *Mog *Monabu *Monkey Man *Moon Sea *Mozzarella *Mumbler *Munashi *MURAKUMO *MuscleMan *newGRAVE *Ninja knife *Nogella *NoNo *Nukem6 *Nukesakku *Nyneare *O chan *Okamt *OneEye Knight *OolongHigh *Oppo *Paku-D *Parn *Pepe *PiN *Poole *Quatro *RED (never actually posted; suspected coma victim) *Rench 6 *Ro-Ri *Sato *Sesanee *shAmAn *Shin *Shinya *Sister Ken *Starrky *Stove Dog *Sun Flower *Sunset Garden *Taizo *TakezO *Takt *TAO *Tea Boz *ThreeIN *Tiffa *Tomizo *Toshi 25 yrs. *Trace Snow *umanosuke *unyu *Violet *Weasel *White-eye Pike *Wind *WOLF *Xixyxooler *Yamada *Yas *yoroshikuu *Yoshimune *Yostok *Yukari *Yuki *Yunora (Gardenia Fan Club) *Yusaku *Zabiel :I don't think so. They were just there to help out the people who were just starting to play .hack and learn about all the options and stuff. Kulaguy 02:05, 23 April 2006 (UTC) G.U. When will the G.U. characters be added? When volume 3's out in America? Or will they be given a seperate page? - Biccy 21:17, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :They will have their own page, specifically List of Minor PCs in the GU Games. So start on that if you want to. Kulaguy 01:40, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Twins Hirami and Alicia look exactly the same.-Cojin17 :So do a lot of other minor PCs, it's cause they didn't want to make unique models for characters who really don't matter that much. --CRtwenty 04:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Quotes by Important Minors Can someone please put up quotes for characters Bear through Sieg? Enzeru 11:43, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :They aren't minor characters, and thus don't belong in this section. If anything, they're technically secondaries. --AuraTwilight 16:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Then we should probably change the name of this article for their sakes so as not to cause a confusion between minors and secondaries, and I'd still like quotes for what they say when you meet them in a Root Town. It's not like I can get Quarantine. Enzeru 11:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :The page is supposed to be a list of the players who wander the Root Towns. It's fine as it is. We don't need fucking quotes for Bear through Sieg when they already have their own fucking page with quotes on it. The page title is good enough. You don't need to change the entire thing just because some SIGN players are in it. There section leads to their page already. If you want quotes for them, go to their page and read it. Kulaguy 01:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC)